Various devices and systems have been proposed in the prior art for harnessing the energy of flowing streams, ocean currents and tides. Such devices and systems generally have not proven practical or economically feasible because of complexity and lack of durability enabling the apparatus components to withstand the rigors of nature.
There is an ever-increasing need for a simple, practical and economical means for utilizing the abundant energy present in flowing streams of water, ocean currents and the like. This need has become more urgent recently due to the much-publicized worldwide energy shortage. Consequently, it is the objective of this invention to provide a very simple, practical, reliable and economically feasible means or system for utilizing the almost infinite energy present in flowing streams, including rivers, ocean currents and the like.
The system embodying the invention in its basic essentials comprises a firmly anchored strong cable suspension means which spans a flowing stream of water. At spaced intervals on the cable suspension means, flotation barges are attached to assure a rather stable and uniformly supported stretch of the suspension cable system across the main body of the stream. In a preferred form of the invention, a corresponding number of rotors are suspended from the flotation barges with their rotational axes transverse to the fluid current and the rotors turning in generally vertical planes.
Intervened with the flotation barges and rotors and pivotally mounted on individual suspension cables are lifting foils and associated controls for cyclically regulating the angles of attack of the foils relative to the fluid current and for assuring a relatively constant resultant lift force from each foil during its complete rotational cycle. The resultant forces produced through the foil elements generate unidirectional rotation of the rotors with the suspension cables, and the rotor movement in turn activates useful power generating means.
Land anchored structural masses or piers located on opposite sides of the main stream support the suspension cable terminals for free rotation with the rotors, as induced by the lift foil elements.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the invention, paired foil elements suspended and submerged in a flowing stream on oscillatory crank arms respond to lift forces generated by the stream and through suitable linkages produce unidirectional rotation of float mounted generator driving rotors.
Other important features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.